Forever Red II: return to the moon
by Red Dragon Spirit Ranger
Summary: An OC Ranger is collecting all the red rangers on earth for a new mission to the moon. Rated T for some language.
1. Prologue

Forever Red II: return to the moon

_**Prologue**_

It was another ordinary day for the town of Reefside. There had just been a monster attack and most of the citizens were involved in the clean up. But for two of Reefside's most ordinary seeming citizens life was about to become very interesting.


	2. the reef side two

_**Chapter 1**_

**The Reefside Two**

The teenagers who made up four fifths of Reefside's Power ranger team 'Dino Thunder' were hanging out in the basement of their mentor, and current black ranger, Tommy Oliver. Haley the resident techno genius was working on some upgrades to the computer system and had Ethan, the blue ranger (and a computer wiz), helping out. Kira, the yellow ranger, was sitting in a corner working on a new song. Trent the, formerly evil, white ranger, and Tommy were talking quietly in another corner. No one quite knew where Conner, the red ranger, had gotten to.

Everyone looked up when Conner came flying into the room, tensing up as if expecting an attack. They all relaxed when Naomi the current holder of the green dino gem walked up to Conner and said in a quiet voice "And we won't do that again will we, Conner". "No" the boy in red groaned.

Walking up to Trent, Naomi asked "Mind if I borrow Tommy for a while", "Not at all" Trent replied. Naomi looked at Tommy and began to speak "Tommy I have some bad news, I was just contacted by Andros, and it seems evil is once again using the moon as a jumping point to take over the earth." At this point they were interrupted by gasps of horror from the other people in the room and cries of "what are we going to do?" "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Naomi continued "We are contacting all of the red rangers in an attempt to assemble a force strong enough to defeat this evil. Are you going to come?" Tommy just looked at her for several seconds before laughing "what do you think?" "Good, I'll see you in three days at the NASADA space port. I'm off to find the rest of the rangers on earth, so you won't be seeing me before then." Turning around right before she left the room Naomi pointed to Conner who was still slumped against the wall she had thrown him into earlier and said "Oh, I suggest you teach Conner some manners if you're going to bring him along". And then she left.

Tommy was instantly besieged by questions. "Whoa, whoa, one at a time, please." Tommy pointed at Ethan who asked, "If it's a ranger mission why are only you and Conner invited?" "That's because it's a RED ranger mission so only red rangers are going. Its also means that if there is an attack while we're gone most of the team will still be here to deal with it." "But you're the BLACK ranger not the red ranger!" "Yes that is true but before I became the black ranger I was a red ranger and I still have my powers as the RED Zeo ranger."

Kira asked "Who's Andros?" Tommy replied "Andros is the red space ranger. He is originally from another planet and owns his own space ship so he often gets sent on missions that require space travel. It seems that Naomi has set him some kind of reconnissance and it has revealed a situation that we are going to go deal with."

"Uh my question is not for you but for Conner!" Trent said looking at the teen who, although still slumped against the wall had started to move again. "I want to know what he was doing that got Naomi so mad at him." Conner looked up at the faces surrounding him and answered "listening in on her phone conversation." "God you're an idiot" Kira exclaimed.

Standing in the doorway Tommy chuckled and said "You know none of you have asked me the obvious question yet." "And that would be?" Kira asked. As he disappeared out the door they heard Tommy say "Why Green Ranger Naomi's going on a mission that is Red Rangers Only?"


	3. rescuing the rescuer

_**Chapter 2**_

**Rescuing The Rescuer**

In the city of Mariner Bay, Chad Lee, Ryan Mitchell, Carter Grayson and Joel Rawlings were being mobbed for autographs. "Now we know why other ranger teams keep their identities a secret" one of them said. Suddenly several balls of green fire appeared headed straight for them. "Everyone out of here now! it may be an attack" Carter yelled.

With everyone out of the way the rangers looked for the monster that had thrown fire. All they saw was a rather familiar blonde. "Hey Naomi since when have you been able to throw fire" Chad called. "It's a skill I don't use unless I absolutely need to" Naomi replied. "So why did you throw fire at us then?" "You looked like you needed rescuing from your _rabid_ fan girls!"

"I actually have another motive in rescuing you. I've been sent to recruit Carter for another red ranger mission to the moon" Naomi told them, "Are you in?" "Of course I am! Just promise you won't throw any more fire balls at me?" Carter held out his hand. Naomi shook it saying "Not unless you need Rescuing again. I'll see you in three days at the NASADA spaceport."

As Naomi disappeared in a flash of gold light the members of 'Lightspeed Rescue' headed back to the Aqua Base to help Carter pack.


	4. Zordon's first and second laws

_**Chapter 3**_

**Zordon's First And Second Laws Of Morphin' **

Two men were sparing on the practice mats at the Angel Grove Youth Centre. One dressed in Red and blue, the other in red and gold. Although they were fairly ordinary to look at, the two jackets lying over the tops of their chairs would tell anyone who knew how to read them that the owners were amongst that rarest group of people, the Power Rangers. Both bore the owners name embroidered in their colours. Both held a red Tyrannosaurus and a red oriental dragon, however there the similarity ended. One held a gold pyramid while the other had a red gorilla and a blue triangle. These images were indicative of the powers that each of the men had held.

"Alright you two break it up, other people want to have a turn on the mats you know!" a familiar voice called out. The men finished off the round before turning to see who spoke. Looking at the two of them the young woman said "I need both of you to be at the NASADA spaceport in two days, can you make it?" "Why" "This is like the last time you got called to that place Jason", "Ok, we'll both be there!" "Good I'll see you then" at which point the woman walked out.

Jason looked at Rocky and said "Is it just me or did Naomi look exactly the same age as she was the last time we saw her". "Yeah she did, now what's this about being called to NASADA spaceport?" Rocky asked. Jason looked at him strangely before he remembered that Rocky had been unable to come on the last red ranger mission due to a broken leg.

"A few years ago Tommy called all of us together in order to stop the rise of Serpenterra. It seems that something like this is going to happen again and that our help and power is needed." Jason explained. "But why am I going. I no longer have my red powers" Rocky said. "What about the ninjetti spirit of the ape?" Jason asked, "I, in fact none of the ninjetti, have been able to access those powers since the fight against Ivan Ooze" Rocky told him. "Well maybe Naomi has found a way to access them; either way you're coming as well, after all she did ask for both of us."

With that the men who were the first and second of earth's red rangers walked out of the youth centre in order to get ready for the mission.


	5. wild red jungle

_**Chapter 4**_

**Wild Red Jungle**

Cole Evans, Former red wild force ranger, was bored. He had nothing to do; he didn't even know why he was attending this stupid talk. Finally it was over, all the other people had left the room when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whirled, immediately falling back into a defensive stance. Two green eyes looked at him calmly as he relaxed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. "Looking for you" Naomi replied. "Well you found me. So what did you want?" Cole said as they walked out the door. "I have been sent to recruit you for an important mission", "You know that's exactly what Carter said when we went on that mission to the moon", "Yes, we're doing it again", "Really? I'd love to come but I don't have my powers any more, we all gave them back to Princess Shayla, after we defeated Master Org." "That won't be a problem, all you need to do is get to the NASADA spaceport in two days, think you can do that?" "I'll be there!" "See you then."

Before she left Naomi pressed something into Cole's hand. After she disappeared out the door Cole opened his hand and smiled at what he saw. She had given him his Growl Phone.


	6. a time for red

_**Chapter 5**_

**A Time For Red**

Eric and Wes stepped out of their offices in the Silver Guardians Headquarters in Silver Hills to the sound of an argument.

"I'm telling you I need to see them right away". "I'm sorry but both of them are busy at the moment, you should come back later" The sight which greeted them was a fairly common one lately. A young woman was standing at the front desk apparently engaged in a shouting match with the secretary. "What can I do for you young Lady?" Wes asked. The woman turned around and was revealed to be an old friend.

"You and Eric can be at the NASADA spaceport tomorrow. That's what you can do." Naomi answered his question. "Any particular reason why we need to be there?" Eric asked from his spot by the door way. "There's another red ranger mission happening and we need you there because it leaves tomorrow."

"Now tell me if your going to come or not" Naomi said impatiently "Because I still have another two rangers to find today, as well as checking to see if Andros has picked up the people he was supposed to go find", "Like we'd pass up an opportunity to see all the other red rangers again" Wes said.

"Good, That means that I can go and find those other rangers. I'll see you tomorrow Guys" with that Naomi turned and disappeared in a flash of red/gold light. "Well" Wes said looking over at Eric "I guess we had better go and set things up so that we can leave tomorrow." "Hope this place can run with out us constantly here" Eric said somewhat sarcastically as they left the room.


	7. Shades of Ninjas

_**Chapter 6**_

**Shades Of Ninjas**

Cameron Watanabe, the green samurai ranger of ninja storm fame, was sitting at his computer. Cyber Cam, his holographic twin, was watching over his shoulder as Cam muttered about the strange readings that the satellite surveillance system was giving him. The other Members of Ninja Storm were sitting or standing around the table in the centre of Ninja Ops Involved in various pursuits.

Shane (the red wind ranger) and Hunter (the crimson thunder ranger) were Sparring at the opposite end of Ninja Ops to Cam. Dustin (the yellow wind ranger) was engrossed in something involving lots of paper and coloured pencils. Blake (the navy thunder ranger) and Tori (the blue wind ranger) were seated in a corner, kissing each other. Sensei Watanabe was seated at the table keeping an eye on the two who were sparring, to make sure that they didn't break anything.

A Voice called out from the door way "Tori, Blake, get a room you two"

All the ninjas turned to see a young woman dressed in a Red Training Uniform coming down the stairs into ninja ops.

"We did have a room, but Cam here called everyone in" Tori said with just a hint of annoyance.

Cam turned back to the computer "the satellite surveillance System is going haywire. I thought at first that one of the guys had attempted to tune it into cable TV _again_. But _apparently_ it wasn't them."

Naomi looked at the assembled ranger and said "Let me guess, the alarm that's meant to go off in the presence of evil is going off but you can't get a fix on a location."

"That's it exactly; do you know what's going on?"

"Yes, in fact that's why I'm here"

"You Came because The Alarm is going Haywire?" that came from a confused Dustin

"No I came because I need to borrow these two for a couple of days" At that Naomi walked down off the stairs and put a hand on Hunter and Shane's shoulders.

"Why us?" Shane asked

"Sit down every one and I'll tell you." Naomi said as she pushed the two boys towards the table.

Everyone (except Cyber Cam who sitting at the computer) was sitting down at the table. Cam had some how produced food and drinks for everyone. "What has happened Naomi?" Sensei asked. "A powerful Evil force has assembled on the moon and is planning to launch an attack on the earth. All the red rangers are assembling at the NASADA Spaceport, tomorrow, in order to go there and stop them. That is why I need Shane and Hunter." Naomi's green eyes swept the rangers gauging their reaction to her words. "That doesn't explain the Alarm though" Blake pointed out. "The reason the alarm keeps going off is not because it's broken, but because the evil of this force is so powerful that it is setting off your sensors even from the moon. That is also the reason you couldn't locate it, because all of your sensors are turned towards the earth not the moon."

"NASADA is just a short streak away from here. I was hoping I could stay the night and the three of us would set out in the morning." Naomi said after a short silence.

"Of course you can stay", "You know that there are always a few rooms set aside for those graduates who come to visit and stay the night." Cam and his father said at the same time. "Good. Hunter, Shane I suggest that you pack enough things for a couple of days as this may take a little while." Naomi stood up with a yawn "Now if you don't mind I'm going to go find a bed, I spent the last three days rushing madly across the state in an attempt to find all the rangers for the mission, so I'm kind of tired." With that she left the room.

"But none of you have your ranger powers any more" Cyber Cam pointed out.

"Actually There may be a solution to the draining of our powers" Cam told the other rangers. "I've recently had some conversations with some of the other so called 'ranger geniuses' and we may have worked out a way of restoring our powers. Naomi put me in touch with a group of former rangers who got together to try and solve the problem of having so many ranger teams lose their powers in defeating the main bad guy. I should be able to restore your powers right now."

All of the rangers handed over their morphers immediately.

Cam pulled out a round Machine with six morpher sized indents in it. He placed all the morphers into these in dentes and plugged the machine into the computer. "Time to see if this will work" he said as he flipped the switch. After a couple of seconds the machine started tom smoke gently. Cam immediately flipped the switch off and the other rangers grabbed their morphers. "Well did it work?" Hunter asked impatiently.

"According to this it recharged three morphers belonging to the elements of air, crimson thunder, and the samurai." Cyber Cam told them.

"Well lets try this out see if really did work" Shane said

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form" "Power of Air"

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form" "Power of Thunder"

The Red and Crimson Rangers looked at each other and said simultaneously "Guess we had better go pack."

* * *


	8. Arrivals Past

_**Chapter 7**_

**Arrivals Past**

As Naomi entered the room which had been assigned to her for the night she smiled. The room was the one used to host fire ninjas before they learned to control their talents. This was the room she had stayed in when she was identified as a fire ninja.

Getting changed and lying down on the familiar bed, it was not long before Naomi was fast asleep.

Dream Sequence?

A 17 yr old Naomi was walking through the park near her home in Perth, Western Australia. It was a few days after her 17th birthday and she was pondering what to do with her life having recently finished school.

Suddenly she was surrounded by gold light which blocked her vision. When the light disappeared she was in a totally new location. The place was dark but filled with strange lights and machinery. There was a glowing blue tube in one corner and a small yellow and red robot bustling around the machines.

"Welcome, Naomi, to the Command Centre, The home base Of Earth's Power Rangers".

Naomi looked around in confusion trying to see who had spoken. She quickly spotted who it was. "Oh, My God, A giant Blue Floating Head and it can Talk." She thought.

"I am Zordon, Mentor to the Power rangers and this is my assistant AlphaV" The blue head looked at her and said. The little robot gave her an absent minded wave as he continued to attempt to fix the machinery which had started to smoke slightly.

"You are in the year 1993" The Head continued.

"1993! But How? Last time I checked it was the year 2005!" Naomi Yelled.

"You have been brought back in time because you are the only one compatible with the last of the original power coins. The cave lion power is yours should you chose to accept it." Zordon Said

"Wait your telling me that you brought me here, to what is for me the past, in order to make me a power ranger? Why can't someone else, from this time, take on the power?" Naomi was very quick on the uptake.

"We have tried giving the power to other people from this time but the gold power coin would not accept them" Alpha stated "we have determined from data that was sent to us that you are the most likely candidate for these powers".

A new voice spoke, "Alpha is correct. For some reason that we are unable to determine the gold power is incompatible with the DNA of most of the human population of earth. Very few have the DNA differences required to take on this power. At this time you are the only one have those differences and you will be the only one to be born with those differences for a long time to come."

A boy only a few years younger than Naomi had appeared from behind the machinery. He wore a pair of grubby blue overalls and a blue t-shirt. His sandy blonde hair was messy and he wore glasses. It was he who had spoken.

"Billy, I thought we had agreed that you would not show yourself until we had talked?" Zordon asked.

"Yes but it didn't seem fair to be listening in on this conversation with out all of the participants knowing about me" came the reply.

The boy then turned to Naomi and shook her hand "As you've probably guessed I'm Billy, Billy Cranston. I'm the Blue Triceratops Ranger." "Nice to meet you Billy, as you already know I'm Naomi. What you don't already know is that I'm still highly confused as to how I got here."

"It really is very simple. Zordon managed to obtain a chronological configuration and manipulation device. Alpha and I then adapted its internal configuration so that instead of altering the current time frame for the user it instead altered the time frame for a target who having been selected via a complete DNA sequence scan and located in their current time frame via the inbuilt time and space interface, would then be brought to the time set by the user." Billy explained.

"So in other words you built your self a time machine?" Naomi Asked in a questioning tone of voice.

"Essentially, yes" Billy replied. "Unfortunately we failed to take into account thew stain required to move a living body through time with out the subject rapidly returning to the age at which they should be at the current time period."

"in English please Billy" Even after such a short time of knowing him Naomi had an idea as to what would happen if she let Billy go on in this fashion.

"Basically the amount of energy required to bring you here broke the machine. It's going to take me a couple of days to put it back to gether. That is what all the smoke was about earlier.", "so even if I wanted to go home right now I couldn't?", "exactly".

"Guess I'll just have to hang around this time and think about my decision then."

At this point Zordon interrupted them "Billy, I think it might be beneficial for Naomi to meet the rest of the Power Rangers before she makes her decision. Take her to the Youth Centre and introduce her to the others"

"Will do Zordon" came Billy's reply.

end dream sequence?

Naomi Slowly came awake in the darkened room. She smiled, for a dream that had been remarkably close to what had actually happened to her on that day so many years ago. There was still a couple of hours till she had to get up so she rolled over and went back to sleep.


	9. Bright Red Sunrise

Slytherin-Angel44: heres the next chappie for Ya. Please post more of Tommy's Story soon.

Nessa Faelivrin : Heres the next chappie. Hope you keep reading.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 8**_

**Bright Red Sunrise**

It was the sound of an argument occurring outside her door that awoke Naomi for the second time that morning.

"No Way Am I going in there to wake her up!", "Chicken", "why don't you go?", "And have her and Tori kick my ass for entering a girls room with out asking? No Thanks". That sounded like Hunter and Shane.

"Dude, Why don't you just knock on the door?" despite his Airhead reputation Dustin was often the source of sensible ideas.

With a huge yawn Naomi opened the door. "What time is it?" she asked before she dissolved into laughter at the sight of the stunned expressions on the faces of the people in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Dustin Asked. "Those two" Naomi pointed at Shane and Hunter still struggling to contain her laughter, "From the expressions on their faces you'd think that they had never seen a girl in pyjamas before". "You know I'm not so sure that they have" Dustin replied. "Obviously".

"I'm going to assume from the fact that you're all standing in front of my door that it's time for us to get going. Yes?" Naomi stated. "Yeh, it is" Hunter had recovered from his shock enough to answer questions. Looking around Naomi said "give me a couple of minutes to have a shower and get ready and I'll meet you in ninja ops ok?" she closed the door without waiting for an answer.

The boys looked at the door for a couple of seconds before they shrugged and turned to enter Ninja Ops.

A few minutes later Naomi's door reopened. She left the room and carefully shut the door behind her. Looking around she muttered "Here goes nothing" and headed down the stairs to Ninja Ops.

Once Again Naomi's Appearance prompted stares and stunned expressions on the part of the Males in the room. She was wearing ankle length (covering the ankles) blue denim jeans with a gold stripe running down the outside of each leg, A Red tank top and black boots. A black jacket with unusual embroidery and a glowing green gem on a gold chain around her neck completed her outfit. Naomi looked around the room, met Tori's eyes and shrugged.

"Wow! You look hot' Dustin Blurted out. Tori was sitting closest to him and immediately hit him upside the head. Naomi, on the other hand, laught and told him "thank you, it's been awhile since anyone's commented on my appearance".

"So, you two all ready to go?" She looked at Shane and Hunter. The boys hoisted their bags and said goodbye to their team mates. As they turned to leave Sensei walked up and put his hand on Naomi's shoulder. Looking up at the worry in his eyes Naomi Smiled "we should gone a couple of days at most". He nods "Good luck". "Lets go" Naomi said quietly.

Outside Ninja Ops, Naomi looked at her watch. "Damn it, we took to long to say goodbye, now we're late. Guess there's now help for it now. It's not the most dignified way to turn up to one of these things but I guess its better than not turning up at all." muttering to her self she grabbed Shane and Hunter. "Shane, I need you to grab hold of my jacket." With a puzzled expression on his face Shane did as he was told. Grabbing Hunter's hand with her free one she said "Don't be surprised if you fall over immediately after…" They disappeared in a Red, Gold and Crimson light.

* * *

A/N: Yes! it finally let me upload this chappie. i've had this written for ages but It wouldn't let me upload it. Any way here it is. Read, Review, let me know how I'm doing. Out of curiosity would anyone be interested in reading a story about the meanings of colours and how they apply to the various rangers? 


	10. Arrivals Present

_**Chapter 9**_

**Arrivals Present**

"...wards" Naomi finished her sentence after they reappeared. "What was that?" Shane asked from his place flat on his back. "And where are we?" Hunter added, he was still standing, thanks to Naomi's grip on his hand. Realising that they still held hands Naomi and Hunter both blushed and quickly let go of the others hand. Turning her back on the boys Naomi said "In answer to you questions Shane that was teleportation, and Hunter, we are outside the NASADA space port."

Shane stood up as Naomi began walking towards the Chain link fence that was in the back ground. 'If we follow this we should come to the entrance fairly quickly" Naomi told them. Hunter shrugged and followed her.

Reaching the entrance they were stopped by the guards.

"What do you mean Valid Id?" yelled Naomi. "I'm sorry Miss but I'm afraid we can't let you and your friends past unless you have a valid security clearance" The Guard tried to explain. At Which point the guard that was sitting at the computer Spoke up 'Sir, I've found the Men in the security data base, says in the foot notes they were called here for an emergency and there was no time to send them a security pass."

"All right, you two can go through" The guard waved Shane and Hunter Through the gate. The Boys Protested "What about Naomi?", "Don't Worry I'll be fine" She told them "Just find the Hanger and tell the others I'll be there soon". Hunter, seeing the look in Naomi's eyes, grabbed Shane by the arm and dragged him through the gate and towards the hanger.

Turning to the guards Naomi said "I'm real sorry to have to do this, but I need to get in there". As she glared at the gate it began to smoke slightly. The guards stared dumbfounded as the metal began to melt and the wood began to burn. Naomi stopped glaring at the gate and jumped over the puddle of molten metal and ash. Racing towards the hanger, She Yelled "ANDROS, YOUR SO DEAD" at the top of her voice, with murder in her eyes.

**

* * *

A/N:** Well I had an absolute devil of a time getting them through that gate but I did it and here they are. Just a warning that I've started UNI this week so the updates are likely to become even more sporadic than they currently are as I'll have even less time for writing than I do now. 


	11. Red, Blood and Fire

_**Chapter 10**_

**Red, Blood and Fire**

_AN: Warning Swearing._

Hunter dragged Shane across the courtyard and into the hanger bay the guards had indicated. Inside there were several men, all wearing some form of red, the boys recognised Tommy and Conner, and guessed that the others were also Red Rangers. Looking at the assembled group Hunter said "If any of you are Andros, I'd suggest you start running now", a young man with stripped hair stepped out from behind some of the others and asked "Why?" Assuming this was Andros, Shane opened his mouth to explain when from out side they all heard a voice yelling "ANDROS, YOUR SO DEAD". Smirking, Hunter said "Naomi's slightly pissed at the fact she's not on the list of people to be allowed in for this mission". Shane muttered "That's the understatement of the century".

As Naomi raced around the corner and into the hanger, Andros caught sight of her face and immediately started to run. "Andros! You idiotic bastard, Just wait till I'm done with you". A small red fire ball started to form in Naomi's hands. Looking at her Shane yelled "Shit! Hunter, Its Red". "Fuck, Everybody Down", Hunter tackled the men nearest him as Shane used his powers to knock the others over and then dived for cover himself. "Mind telling us what's going on?" one of the men asked, "Naomi has two types of fire balls" Shane told them "Green and Red, Green ones are harmless but the Red ones are real fire and can be Deadly if she's trying to hit you". Tommy looked up to see Naomi still chasing Andros with the Red fireball in her hands, "I hope she doesn't hurt him".

At this point Naomi got tired of chasing Andros around in circles and threw the ball of fire at him. Andros jerked to the side and fell over. Naomi pounced and pinned him to the floor. Her face only inches from his, she glared at him and growled "Have we learnt our lesson yet Andros?" He gulped, "Or am I going to have to call Ashley?". "Ok, Ok, I've learnt my lesson, no need to disturb Ash". Naomi got up and held out a hand to Andros "So glad we had this little discussion".

Over the other side of the hanger the other Red rangers were getting to their feet. Conner looked at Tommy and said "Dr.O, who's Ashley?" "She's the Yellow space Ranger and Andros' wife." He replied. Tommy then looked over at Shane and Hunter "You guys haven't been introduced to the rest of us have you?" it wasn't really a question.

Tommy set about introducing everyone for the benefit of Conner, and the two Ninjas. "First up we have TJ, He was the Red Turbo Ranger and later on the Blue Space Ranger", TJ waved, "Next we have a man stupid enough to deliberately get on Naomi's bad side, Andros, the Red Space Ranger" Tommy indicated Andros who was slowly making his way back to the group, "Those two are Leo and Carter, the Red Galaxy and Red Light Speed Rescue Rangers, Respectively" The two men looked up and smiled before going back to picking up their game of cards which had been scattered when the fireball incident occurred. Two Men in silver suits walked up, the one in the red beret said "I'm Wes, Red Time Force Ranger, and this is Eric the Quantum Ranger", Eric and Wes shook hands with the Boys. A new person came into view "Hey Guys, sorry I'm late". Eric pointed at him, "That's Cole, Red Wild Force Ranger".

At this point Naomi walked up and asked "Are we all here?", the reply came from Tommy, "Nope, Jase and Rocky haven't turned up", Naomi Smiled as she leaned up against one of the cars which for some reason were parked inside the hanger "Trust them to attempt the Grand entrance". Almost immediately after she said that, the group heard the sound of motor bikes pulling up outside.

All the guys raced out side, failing to notice that Naomi didn't follow. Two men were getting off a pair of bikes; they pulled off their helmets to reveal two guys about Tommy's age. "Jason, Rocky, Your late. What's the excuse this time?" Tommy sounded angry but he was smiling as he spoke. "You do know how far this place is from Angel Grove Don't You?" Rocky Asked. "We got here as soon as we could" Jason finished, looking over the assembled reds, he said "Hey, Shouldn't Naomi be here? Rocky and I were under the impression that she was coming on this little adventure of ours." The other reds glanced around, Conner Said "She was here a second ago".

Jason walked into the Hanger to find Naomi slumped against one of the cars. Kneeling next to her, he said "Naomi?" The girl opened her eyes and looked at him and shook her head, Jason nodded his understanding and said softly "Kestrel". She smiled and closed her eyes as Jason picked her up. "She needs sleep, is there anywhere around here where she can get that?" he asked. In response Andros flicked a switch and the Astro Megaship lit up. "Good, Lets Go" Jason walked aboard still carrying Naomi, The others followed.


	12. Arrivals Future

_**Chapter 11**_

**Arrivals Future**

Jack Landors walked into the command room. Commander Kruger and Kat Manx were waiting for him. "Cadet Landors, It is time" The Commander had his back turned towards him. "Time for What, Sir?" Jack asked.

"Time is the Key" Kat said, Jack looked at her with a confused expression, "Huh?"

"Jack, We are sending you on a mission to the past, the year 2004 to be precise. We have it on good authority that a ranger, matching your description and using the Red SPD morpher, participated in a major Battle in that Year. Therefore you are being sent back in time to fight along side the Red rangers of the past. Kat has put together a working time portal and she has prepared a bag of necessities for you to take with you."

Kat handed Jack a small bag and turned back to the machinery. She flipped a switch and a swirling vortex appeared in front of them. "It's time" The Commander looked at Jack "Good Luck", with that Jack stepped through the portal and into another Time.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" Kat asked of the Human who had just stepped into the room. The green eyed, blonde simply looked at her and smiled.


	13. Deep Red Sunset

_**Chapter 12**_

**Deep red Sunset**

Naomi awoke to find herself lying in bed in a small room. With a yawn she sat up and tried to work out where she was.

"Hey good to see your finally awake" a youngish man with short brown hair and an easygoing smile stood in the doorway. "Rocky, where am I?" Naomi asked.

"My Room", Rocky took the pillow to the face as if it happened all the time. After they stopped laughing, Naomi said 'So, Seriously, Where am I?".

"The Astro Megaship" Andros stood in the doorway. "Alright then why don't I remember coming aboard?", "Because you were unconscious at the time" Jason's Voice came from behind Andros.

Jason pushed his way into the room, shoved Rocky out and locked the door. Naomi sighed "I did it again didn't I", it wasn't really a question. "Yeh, and this time their demanding answers" Jason replied. The young woman put her head in her hands and sighed again "And how exactly do we explain who and what we are, particularly to the newer rangers, most of whom haven't met us more than twice". Jason hugged her "I'm not sure" came the reply, "but between us we'll think of some way to explain you"

* * *

AN: A short almost fluffy chapter, which was just begging to be written. The next chapter will be one of the longest so far though. 


End file.
